Sweet Dream
by cyancosmic
Summary: Dipersembahkan untuk ultahnya Katsuki Bakugou! Katsuki bermimpi, ia melihat dirinya sendirian di ruang kerja, hanya ditemani layar komputer dan cahaya bulan. Sendirian. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi di mana Deku? Kenapa ia tidak ada di sisinya? Warning : AU, Fem! Deku, Typo, A lil bit ooc


_Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini :D_

* * *

Sinar bulan yang menembus masuk melalui jendela membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidurnya. Cahayanya yang sayup membuat manik merah pemuda itu harus mengerjap pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisi dan merentangkan badan. Menguap, tangannya meraih ponsel yang tak jauh dari jangkauan sementara tangan yang lain menghapus sisa kantuk dari kelopak mata.

"Hampir jam dua belas," gumamnya ketika melihat tampilan di layar. Sekali lagi ia menguap sebelum menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Mengacak-acak rambut ia pun berkata, "Rambut sialan itu pastilah sudah pulang saat melihatku tidur. Dasar sial!"

Menghela napas, pemuda itu pun kembali menyingsingkan lengan baju. Manik merahnya dipaksakan menatap layar komputer, menghadapi ratusan email yang belum selesai dibacanya. Sesekali ia akan mengerutkan kening sebelum mengetik balasan apabila dirasa perlu.

Ketika ia tengah menyipitkan mata dan membaca salah satu emailnya, ponselnya bergetar. Suara yang memekakkan telinga pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Tak punya pilihan, tangannya terulur meraih sumber suara sekalipun kedua mata tertuju pada layar. Begitu mendapatkannya barulah ia menoleh dan menatap layar.

Ia mengernyit begitu melihat reminder pada ponselnya. Punggungnya kembali menempel pada sandaran kursi dan ia menghela napas. Diletakkan kembali ponsel ke atas meja sementara ia menatap langit-langit.

Menoleh pada jendela di samping ruangan, di hadapannya terpantul seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang memandanginya balik. Melihatnya, amarah pun timbul sehingga ia mengerutkan dahi sedemikian rupa. Pemuda itu pun balas memandangnya dengan kebencian yang sama. Sorot mata yang juga menyerukan tuduhan, menyalahkannya akan semua hal yang tak bisa diulang kembali.

"Hei," gumamnya sambil menatap kaca jendela. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Di hadapannya, bayangan itu pun balas memandang, menyerukan hal serupa.

Hanya saja setelahnya ia langsung membuang muka. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pandangannya kembali menatap langit-langit sementara ia terhenyak dengan punggung rata pada sandaran.

"Sudah dua tahun rupanya," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Izuku," ucapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

**Boku no Hero Academia **by **Hirokoshi Kόhei**

**Sweet dream **by** cyancosmic**

**Warning : AU, OOC a lot, Typos, Fem!Izuku**

* * *

Tangan yang berulang kali menyentuh bahunya membuat Katsuki membuka mata. Ia menggerakkan kepala ke samping, menatap sang pemilik tangan. Begitu menemukannya, sorot mata yang ia pancarkan sedikit melembut sekalipun ia tetap menggerutu seperti biasa.

"Deku!" Ia berkata dengan nada tinggi sekalipun ia tetap merentangan tangan dan memeluk pinggang wanita berambut hijau yang tadi membangunkannya. Wanita itu ditarik ke pelukan sementara ia berkata, "Kenapa kau membangunkanku?"

Di hadapannya, Deku tertawa. Apron masih melekat pada tubuh sementara ia menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu si pemuda. Dikecupnya pipi si pemuda sementara ia berkata, "Kacchan, _ohayō._"

"_Mm_, _ohayō_, Deku!"

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"_Mm_."

"Ayo bangun!" Wanita itu berkata lagi, manik hijaunya mencari manik merah Katsuki sementara wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang tak pernah hilang darinya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk merayakannya denganmu."

Bergumam sekali lagi Katsuki berkata, "Merayakan?"

"Ya," jawab Izuku cepat, "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang mau merayakannya berdua saja dengan istrimu ini?"

Katsuki memutar bola mata, mungkin ia memang berkata seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia meminta Deku menyiapkan makanan. Makanya ia berkata, "Makanan? Memangnya kau bisa memasak, Deku?"

"_Mou_~Kacchan!" Bibir wanita itu mengerucut menggemaskan, membuat Katsuki tersenyum kecil sembari menyentuhkan tangan pada wajah wanita itu. "Aku sudah membuat kemajuan selama satu tahun ini."

"Yang benar?" Katsuki berkata sementara ia mengikuti wanita yang sudah mulai beranjak dari ranjang yang ia tempati. "Aku tak ingat ada perubahan berarti pada sarapan pagi yang kau buat setiap kali aku pergi ke kantor."

"Aku sudah bisa memasak telur dadar tanpa hangus," ucap Deku dengan bangga. Namun wajahnya kembali cemberut ketika menatap ke belakang, pada pemuda yang mengikutinya ke pintu keluar. "Kacchan bahkan memujiku kemarin. Apa Kacchan lupa?"

"Kau pasti mengarang cerita," jawab Katsuki sambil mengikuti wanita itu.

"Tidak kok!" Deku kembali membantah. "Jangan-jangan Kacchan tadi bermimpi memakan telur dadarku yang hangus beberapa bulan lalu."

"Hah?"

"Habis wajah Kacchan saat tidur mengerikan sekali," ucap Deku sambil berjalan, melenggang melewati ruang tamu dan kembali ke dapur. Jemarinya menaikkan alis dan menyipitkan mata saat ia berkata, "Wajah Kacchan terlihat kesakitan, sehingga aku mengira kau pasti sedang bermimpi buruk."

"Ah," ucap Katsuki sembari menatap wanita yang tengah masuk ke dapur itu, "begitukah?"

Deku mengangguk pelan. Ia pun berbalik pada pemuda di belakangnya dan berkata, "Memangnya Kacchan mimpi apa semalam?"

"Mimpi… apa?"

Katsuki mengulangi ucapan wanita itu. Ia hampir melupakan mimpinya ketika ia terbangun tadi. Namun pertanyaan Deku membuatnya teringat ruang kantor temaram, berada di antara tumpukan berkas dengan layar komputer yang menampilkan ratusan email sementara ia sendirian. Ia menatap layar ponsel, menatap kaca jendela, melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan marah.

Marah? Aneh. Ia memang sudah terkenal dengan tabiatnya yang eksplosif. Marah adalah makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Tapi ia tak pernah marah pada dirinya sendiri. Apa gerangan yang membuatnya sampai begitu marah pada dirinya?

"Kacchan?"

Suara Deku kembali menyadarkannya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan menyentuhkan satu tangan pada dahi Katsuki sementara tangan yang lain menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Kau tidak demam, tapi kenapa kau diam saja?"

"_Hm_, kenapa ya?"

"Cepatlah mandi, Kacchan!" Deku berkata seraya berbalik, hendak melangkah ke dapur. Namun sebelum itu, kedua tangan Katsuki menahannya sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak. Protes pun meluncur dari bibirnya sehingga ia berkata, "Ada apa sih denganmu hari ini? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang demam?"

"_Mm_," jawab Katsuki, "mungkin. Seseorang membuatku kedinginan karena merebut selimut yang kupakai semalam."

"Aku tidak merebutnya," gumam wanita itu sembari menurunkan tangan. "Kacchan yang terlalu serakah dan tidak membagi selimutnya denganku."

"Tuh!" Katsuki berkata sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau mau selimutnya, mendekat padaku. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau dengar dan malah berbalik memunggungiku."

"H-habis, kalau mendekat nanti Kacchan macam-macam lagi."

"Macam-macam bagaimana?"

_"_Itu…_,"_ wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak bisa menjawab.

Katsuki yang melihatnya pun ikut menundukkan kepala, mencari wajahnya. Begitu berhasil menghadapkan wajah wanita itu, ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibirnya. Kecupan ringan yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panjang yang sulit dielakkan. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa berhenti karena Izuku membutuhkan udara.

Sayangnya ketika ia ingin melanjutkan, wanita itu menahan bahunya dengan kedua tangan. Sembari mencicit pelan wanita itu berkata, "Jangan! Aku sedang memasak. Masakanku bisa hangus, Kacchan!"

"Biar saja!"

"Kacchan," gumam wanita itu dengan suara memaksa. "Aku tidak membeli bahan makanan lebih kemarin."

"Berisik, Deku!"

Sekali lagi Katsuki mengecup wanita itu dan membuatnya terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Katsuki tersenyum puas dan memeluknya erat. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk memulihkan diri, Katsuki sudah mengangkatnya di kedua tangan dan mengabaikan protesnya.

"Kacchan! Turunkan aku! Hei! Kita mau ke mana? Aku sedang memasak. Hei!"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku cepat mandi?"

"Ya, tapi untuk apa mengangkatku?"

"_Hm_, untuk membantuku?" Katsuki menjawab dengan polos sambil membawa wanita itu di pelukannya. "Kau ikut bersamaku."

"Bantu? Bantu apa? Bukannya kau bisa mandi sendiri?"

Katsuki menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang serta merta berubah menjadi senyum licik. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Tidak! Tidak bisa sendiri. Mohon bantuannya, Deku!"

"H-hah? A-apa maksudnya? Kacchan? Kacchan? Kacchann!"

* * *

"Tuh 'kan?" Deku berkata sambil memperlihatkan masakannya yang luber hingga ke kompor dan mengembang tidak keruan. "Kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku membeli bahan makanan lebih. Ini semua gara-gara Kacchan!"

Pemuda yang disalahkan itu tetap memasang ekspresi tak peduli seperti biasa. Mengintip dari balik bahu sang istri, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat masakan yang gagal. Dikecupnya pipi wanita itu sementara ia berkata, "Apa boleh buat! Aku lebih suka memakan Deku!"

"Hei!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" Katsuki berkata sambil memeluk wanita itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak kencan di luar 'kan?"

Deku mempertimbangkan sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kelihatannya boleh juga."

Katsuki pun mengangguk. Melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri, ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sana ganti bajumu!"

"Tapi aku harus membersihkan sisa makanan—"

"Biar aku saja," jawab Katsuki sementara ia mengambil alih panci dari tangan Deku. "Kau ganti baju sana!"

"Tapi—"

"Sana!"

Tanpa membantah wanita itu pun beranjak masuk ke kamar. Sementara Katsuki membereskan sisa-sisa makanan yang mengerak di panci, wanita itu berkutat dengan baju yang hendak dikenakannya. Setelah menentukan pilihan pada terusan berwarna biru muda yang lembut dan tas tangan putih, wanita itu pun menghampiri sang suami.

"Kacchan!"

Kerutan muncul di dahi pemuda itu begitu melihat penampilan sang istri. Manik merahnya menatap tajam, membuat wanita itu salah tingkah. Akhirnya si pemuda hanya mengacak-acak rambut hijau yang telah ditata susah payah dan membiarkannya berantakan. Baru setelahnya ia menarik tangan wanita itu dan berkata, "Ayo!"

Mengangguk pelan, Deku mengikuti pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari apartemen yang mereka tempati. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka berkendara meninggalkan bangunan apartemen dan meluncur di jalanan. Mereka pun berbelok menuju ke jalan besar yang mengarah ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Untungnya hari ini cerah."

"Panas," keluh Katsuki. "Menyebalkan."

"Tapi Kacchan selalu komplain kalau hujan," bantah wanita di sampingnya. "Makanya bagus 'kan kalau cuacanya cerah?"

Dengusan pelan Katsuki mengakhiri perdebatan keduanya. Mobil melaju cepat meninggalkan jalan raya hingga akhirnya tiba di pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah memarkir mobil barulah keduanya turun. Dengan menggenggam tangan sang istri, keduanya berjalan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kudengar restoran Italia yang baru buka itu enak sekali," ucap Deku sambil menatap sang suami."Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya, Kacchan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan di restoran Italia. Biasanya kau selalu ingin masakan Jepang."

"Italia? Kau ini tinggal di mana? Sudah seharusnya kau makan masakan Jepang."

"Tapi 'kan tidak setiap hari kita makan masakan Italia," jawab sang istri. "Ayolah, Kacchan!"

Katsuki hanya mendecak sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan istrinya. Ia mendapatkan kecupan di pipi sebagai hadiah yang cukup untuk membuat ekspresinya melunak. Sementara mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat restaurant berada, Deku menghampiri salah satu poster yang dipajang di dinding dan memerhatikan dengan saksama.

"Wah!" Ia berseru ketika melihat poster itu, "Kacchan, film 500 years itu ada sekuelnya. Apa kau sudah tahu? Kukira sudah tamat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Habis ini kita nonton filmnya, ya? Mau 'kan?"

Manik merah Katsuki menyipit, "Ha? Film apa?"

"Itu lho, film yang pernah kita tonton bersama, tentang pemuda yang menunggu seorang wanita selama lima ratus tahun. Di film itu, ia mengalami reinkarnasi berulang kali dalam jangka lima ratus tahun. Kemudian pada tahun yang ke lima ratus, dia berhasil bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sayangnya waktu itu ia menjadi pemuda yang sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya—"

Satu tangan diangkat yang membuat Izuku menutup mulutnya. "Aku tahu, yang akhirnya meninggal 'kan?"

"Tidak kok, mereka—"

"Salah satunya mati?"

"Tidak," jawab sang istri. "Si pemuda akhirnya mengambil operasi dengan tingkat keberhasilan minim dan sampai situ filmnya berakhir."

"Kok aneh," ucap Katsuki, "yang kuingat tidak begitu. Pemuda itu mati, yang wanitanya juga mati menyusul pemuda itu."

"Hah? Bukan kok!" Izuku menggerakkan tangan. "Kacchan pasti menonton film yang lain, bukan film yang kumaksud."

Alis Katsuki terangkat dan ia tertawa kecil melihat istrinya yang begitu serius membahas sebuah film. Ia menyentuhkan satu tangan di kepala sang istri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dasar Deku! Isi kepalamu hanya film saja."

"Tapi filmnya memang bagus," ucap Deku sambil menatap poster dengan dominan warna jingga dan keseluruhan kota terlihat sementara seorang pemuda tengah memunggunginya. "Aku sedikit berharap _ending_ yang bahagia untuk keduanya."

"Kau terlalu menghayati film itu," balas Katsuki tak acuh, "Lagipula mana ada orang yang bereinkarnasi berkali-kali dan mencari seorang wanita selama lima ratus tahun. Tidak mungkin!"

Deku mengerutkan alisnya dan memandangi Katsuki. "Kacchan payah!"

"Hei!"

Dijulurkan lidahnya sementara sang istri keluar lebih dulu dari lift. Tentu saja tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh sang suami membuatnya tak dapat lari lebih jauh dari satu meter. Biarpun begitu ia tetap berjalan cepat hingga tiba di depan restoran Italia yang dimaksud. Begitu menemukannya, sang istri menunjuknya dengan penuh semangat dan berkata, "Ini restoran yang kumaksud tadi, Kacchan!"

Mengikutinya, Katsuki mendekat pada papan menu. Ia mengamati menu sekilas sebelum Izuku menariknya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam mereka disambut oleh pelayan dan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jendela. Setelah bersama-sama melihat menu dan menyebutkan makanan yang akan mereka pesan, pelayan pun meninggalkan mereka. Keduanya duduk berseberangan sembari menatap pemandangan melalui jendela di samping.

"Pemandangannya indah, ya?" Izuku berkata pada suaminya. "Aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Pantas saja Ochako bilang waktu makan siang, restoran ini selalu penuh."

Di seberangnya Katsuki menatap pemandangan dari lantai delapan dan mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Memang seperti yang dikatakan sang istri, pemandangannya memang menarik. Tapi ia lebih suka menatap ke depan, menatap wanita berambut hijau yang mengenakan terusan biru tua dan menjepit rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Melihatnya sudah cukup untuk menerbitkan satu senyuman di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Oh ya, Kacchan," kata wanita yang tiba-tiba berbalik menatapnya, "kalau film 500 years tadi dilanjutkan berarti pemuda itu berhasil menjalani operasinya, dong? Berarti dia melanjutkan hidupnya bersama wanita itu?"

Manik merah Katsuki menatap lurus pada sang istri yang bersemangat membahas film tadi. Melihat ekspresinya, Katsuki pun memberikannya tatapan serius. Bahkan ia berkata, "Menurutmu?"

"_Ng_?"

"Kalau pun si pemuda berhasil hidup setelah menjalani operasi, apa menurutmu wanita itu masih menunggunya?"

"_Eh_?"

"Wanita itu tidak punya ingatan seperti pemuda itu, bisa saja selama ia menunggui waktu operasi, ia sudah menemukan tambatan hati lain dan akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain," jawab Katsuki dengan mimik wajah serius. "Bisa saja, bukan?"

"T-tapi, pemuda itu sudah menunggunya selama lima ratus tahun."

"Apa wanita itu peduli?"

"_Eh_?"

"Apa wanita itu akan menunggunya sekalipun pemuda itu sudah menunggu?"

Izuku tidak menjawab. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Katsuki. Mereka berpandang-pandangan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerucutkan bibir kembali dan berkata, "Kacchan jahat!"

Katsuki hendak tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Tapi sesuatu menahannya dan membuatnya menatap istrinya yang merengek. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seolah-olah, perkataannya bagaikan ramalan akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Kacchan?"

"A-ah, ya?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Oh? _Ng_, aku lapar."

Izuku tertawa dan ia menyentuhkan satu tangan pada rambut Katsuki. Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Sembari bercanda seperti biasa, mereka menghabiskan makanan di piring.

Biarpun begitu, perasaan tidak nyaman itu masih belum sirna. Sesekali Katsuki akan memandangi sang istri dan mengamati gerak-geriknya. Terkadang tatapannya terpergok oleh sang istri, namun Katsuki hanya menutupinya dengan anggukan sesaat dan candaan seperti biasa. Walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, firasat apa ini.

Sehabis makan, mereka berjalan kembali ke lift. Sesuai dugaan Katsuki, di lift sang istri akan menagih janjinya dan mengajaknya menonton film. Sedikit enggan Katsuki mengiyakan permintaan sang istri dan mereka pun berjalan ke bioskop dengan menyeret kaki.

"Kenapa sih?" Izuku kembali bertanya begitu mereka sedang mengantri untuk membeli _popcorn_. "Padahal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kacchan 'kan juga menemaniku menonton filmnya."

"Aku tidak suka filmnya," jawab Katsuki malas. "Film picisan seperti itu."

"_Geez_, Kacchan," balas sang istri, "kau memang tidak punya sisi romantis. Coba bayangkan, apabila kau di posisi pemuda itu, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan wanita yang sudah kau tunggu selama lima ratus tahun diambil pemuda lain?"

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia sudah membayangkannya semenjak ia melontarkan pertanyaan di restoran tadi. Namun sebagai ganti jawaban, ia pun balas bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Deku?"

"_Ng_?"

"Kalau kau tahu ada pemuda yang menunggumu selama lima ratus tahun, namun kabar pemuda itu tidak jelas, apakah kau akan berpaling pada pemuda lain?"

"_Eh_? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku bisa saja menunggumu," ucap Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Tapi apakah kau sanggup menungguku?"

Manik hijau sang istri mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kenapa Kacchan malah jadi serius bertanya? Ini 'kan hanya di film."

"Jawab saja," desak Katsuki. "Aku ingin tahu."

Bola mata wanita yang paling dicintainya itu berputar lebih dulu. Sembari memalingkan wajah, wanita itu pun berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah sang istri namun tidak halnya dengan Katsuki. Ekspresinya berubah dan ia pun menjadi gusar. Ia hendak menanyakan lagi maksud sang istri namun wanita itu malah tertawa dan menghindarinya dengan berkata, "Aku ke toilet dulu, tolong tunggu _popcorn_nya ya, Kacchan!"

Menghela napas, Katsuki pun memalingkan wajah dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan membebankan tugas padanya. Sembari menunggu antrian, Katsuki menatap sekali lagi pada poster film yang menjadi sumber kejengkelannya. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat si pengarang yang menuliskan skenario semacam itu. Gara-gara dia, sekarang perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Apa maksudnya dengan ia tidak mau menunggu? Katsuki tidak paham. Padahal Katsuki sudah bilang bahwa ia akan menunggu, tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang paling dicintainya. Tapi kenapa wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu? Apakah menunggu sebegitu sulit baginya? Apakah itu mustahil?

_Argh_! Ia tidak mengerti. Kejengkelannya kembali datang dan sesekali ia melampiaskannya dengan memberikan tatapan tidak senang pada orang yang tidak sengaja menubruknya atau mendorongnya untuk mempercepat antrian. Untung saja _popcorn_nya keburu datang sehingga ia bisa segera menyingkir sebelum ia sempat memarahi salah satunya.

Dengan _popcorn_ di tangan, Katsuki pun bersandar pada dinding. Begitu ia menatap ke depan, dilihatnya poster yang menjadi penyebab firasat tidak enak yang ia rasakan masih berada di depan mata. Ia pun mendekat dan hendak menjelek-jelekannya sebelum ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di bawahnya.

'_There's no future if you aren't there.'_

Ia terdiam ketika membaca tulisan itu. Kata-kata itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan mimpinya. Sendirian, di ruang kantor yang temaram, membaca email hingga larut malam. Ia tidak ingat kejadian sebelumnya tapi mimpinya terasa begitu menakutkan.

Aneh. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengerti perasaan si penulis skenario. Tidak ada masa depan, bila wanita itu tak ada di sampingnya. Pasti itulah yang ia lihat di mimpinya kemarin. Masa depan yang suram, di mana hanya ada dia seorang, sendiri di dalam ruang kantor yang sunyi.

Lalu di mana Deku? Di mana dia sementara Katsuki berada di kantor sendirian? Apakah wanita itu di rumah? Tapi kalau ia di rumah, tidakkah seharusnya ia mengirim pesan? Kenapa di mimpinya hanya ada notifikasi yang menjadi pengingat ulang tahunnya? Kenapa tidak ada Deku di mimpinya?

Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menyergapnya. Ia pun menoleh ke samping dan tersadar bahwa Deku nya belum juga kembali dari toilet. Tersadar, ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Diketikkannya beberapa pesan pada ponselnya. Ia menuliskan,

_ 'Di mana kau?'_

Begitu ia selesai mengetikkan pesan, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa deja-vu. Terlebih ketika melihat bahwa pesan yang seharusnya terkirim itu hanya ada satu centang keabuan, bukan warna biru seperti biasa. Seolah-olah, ia pernah melihat pemandangan itu.

_ 'Hei!'_

_ 'Aku merindukanmu.'_

_ 'Di mana kau?'_

Apa itu? Kenapa kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja di benaknya? Belum lagi perasaannya tidak enak saat kata-kata itu muncul di kepalanya.

_ 'Kembalilah.'_

_ 'Aku menyesal.'_

_ 'Aku minta maaf.'_

_ 'Izuku.'_

Manik merah Katsuki terbuka dan ia tiba-tiba tersadar. Pemandangannya pun mengabur. Pemandangan karpet empuk berwarna kehijauan, dinding wallpaper temaram dan _popcorn_ yang dipegangnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah atau lebih tempatnya kem menjadi ruang gelap gulita dengan sinar yang berasal dari komputer. Ditemani dering ponsel yang memaksa meminta perhatian.

Dengan enggan Katsuki mengambil ponsel dari atas meja dan memandangi layar yang tertera. Lagi-lagi reminder kedua yang mengingatkan bahwa hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya kembali terpampang di layar. Menghela napas, ia mengetuk tanda x di ponselnya hingga notifikasi berhenti.

Sembari menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ia tempati, Katsuki pun membuka fitur _chatting_. Digesernya layar hingga ia menemukan nama yang dicarinya. Baru setelahnya ia mengetukkan jarinya pada nama tersebut dan membuka pesan _chat_nya pada orang yang ia cari.

Seulas senyum miris tersungging ketika membaca kata-kata yang tertera di fitur _chat_ tersebut. Hanya ada pesan satu arah dengan tanda centang satu berwarna abu-abu semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, orang itu memblokir semua jalur komunikasi dengannya, dihubungi dengan nomor lain pun tidak bisa. Orang itu lenyap dan menghilang begitu saja.

Ia menelusuri _chat_-_chat_ tersebut ketika warnanya masih menjadi biru. Terkadang _chat_-_chat_ itu membuatnya tersenyum walau pesan balasan yang ia berikan tak lebih dari _'Oh', 'Baiklah'_, atau terkadang kata-kata dingin seperti, _'Terserah kau saja,'_. Tapi saat itu semuanya masih berupa dua centang yang berwarna biru. Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

Jarinya terus menyusuri hingga ia tiba di pesan _chat_ yang berisikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Dibacanya pesan itu dan dibacanya juga balasan yang ia berikan. Hanya kata _'Ok'_ singkat sekalipun yang bersangkutan sudah menuliskan harapan yang begitu banyak pada hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal ia bisa menuliskan lebih dari itu, saat kedua centang masih berwarna biru.

"Kenapa…," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "semua jadi seperti ini?"

Aneh. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa harus bertanya?

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil menatap layar. "Sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya sekarang, bukan? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kumohon," ujarnya menahan airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata. "Kembalilah!"

Pada siapa ia memohon? Orang itu takkan bisa mendengarnya lagi.

"Deku!"

Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya, ia kembali menangis. Tak bisa ia ungkapkan betapa ia menyesal, tak bisa ia katakan bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi kesempatan itu sudah pergi darinya.

Dulu ia diberikan banyak kesempatan, namun ia membiarkannya pergi dan menyia-nyiakannya. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk berkata bahwa ia menyesal. Untuk berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukannya dan membutuhkannya melebihi apa pun. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Tanpa orang itu, tak ada masa depan untuknya.

Semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

* * *

Bunyi berkas yang terjatuh dari atas meja membuat Kirishima Eijirou terbangun. Terkejut ia menatap sekeliling dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menyadari di mana ia berada. Begitu melihat tumpukan berkas dan meja-meja kosong di samping dengan layar komputernya seorang yang menyala, ia pun menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur di meja kerja.

Jam menunjukkan sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Sudah cukup lama waktu yang dihabiskannya di kantor. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi yang ditempati dan berencana untuk pulang sehabis mematikan lampu dan memeriksa ruangan. Biasanya ada satu orang lagi yang selalu lembur seperti dirinya dan ia harus mengeceknya untuk memastikan orang itu sudah tidak ada di meja sebelum ia mengunci pintu.

Selangkah demi selangkan ia membawa kakinya menuju ke ruangan direktur operasional yang tak jauh dari mejanya. Setibanya di sana, ia menemukan ruangan gelap gulita dengan cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk lewat jendela. Hampir saja ia menutup pintu dan mengunci ruangan ketika ia menyadari layar komputer yang masih menyala. Melihatnya ia pun mendekat ke meja dan menemukan sang direktur masih berada di mejanya.

"Lagi-lagi," keluh Kirishima ketika melihat direktur operasional perusahaan mereka yang tertidur. "Menambah kerjaanku saja. Setiap kali dia tertidur di ruang kerja, aku yang harus mengeluarkannya sebelum mengunci pintu. Memangnya itu tugas seorang manajer? Aku tidak dibayar lebih untuk ini, tahu?"

Seraya menggerutu, Kirishima memapah atasannya itu keluar ruangan. Tentu saja sang atasan tetap terlelap dan tidak terpengaruh sekalipun sang bawahan sudah menyeretnya melewati ruangan. Begitu berada di luar, Kirishima meletakkan sang direktur di salah satu bangku sebelum kembali ke dalam. Ia mematikan komputer dan sudah hendak meninggalkan meja ketika ponsel sang direktur bergetar. Dahinya berkerut sedikit melihat nomor tak dikenal yang masuk ke ponsel.

Tanpa banyak bicara, diambilnya ponsel itu dan diantarkannya pada sang direktur yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengguncang tubuh sang direktur dan berkata, "Oi, Bakubro, kau mendapat telepon!"

Tidak ada reaksi sehingga ia mencoba sekali lagi mengguncang tubuh sang Direktur. Aneh memang ada telepon yang masuk tengah malam, namun karena kelihatannya penting, ia pun mencoba membangunkan sang Direktur.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali upaya membangunkan yang tanpa hasil, dering ponsel pun berhenti. Dengan demikian, Kirishima menghentikan guncangannya pada tubuh sang Direktur dan membiarkannya tidur di kursi. Meninggalkan ponsel di dekat sang direktur, Kirishima kembali untuk mengunci ruangan.

Selesai mengunci ruangan ia pun kembali ke tempat sang direktur. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengguncang kembali tubuh sang direktur, hanya saja kali ini ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa sayang untuk membangunkannya terlebih begitu melihat pemandangan yang belum tentu ada dalam sepuluh tahun pengabdiannya di perusahaan. Untuk itulah ia berinisiatif mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Kirishima sambil menatap hasil jepretannya. "Mimpi indah, Bakubro! Foto ini untukku sebagai modal untuk kenaikan gaji!"

* * *

"Kacchan!"

Tangan dingin Izuku disentuhkan pada pipi Katsuki sehingga pemuda itu mengernyit menjatuhkan _popcorn_ yang ia pegang. Walaupun begitu ia tidak peduli, ditatapnya wanita yang baru saja mengagetkannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ng?" Wanita itu berkata sambil menggerakkan kepala, bingung. "Ada apa, Kacchan? Kau marah karena _popcorn_nya jatuh ya?"

Katsuki tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap bungkam, menatap wanita yang paling dicintainya tanpa suara.

"Hei?" Izuku mendekat padanya dan menyentuhkan tangan ke atas dahi. "Ada apa? Kenapa wajamu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?"

"Deku…, tidak," ucap Katsuki ketika tangan Izuku disentuhkan padanya, "Izuku."

Alis wanita berambut hijau daun itu terangkat. Sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa. Ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya dengan bingung. Berharap pemuda itu akan memberi penjelasan.

"Izuku…."

"Ya?" Wanita itu berkata sambil mendekat padanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kacchan?"

Sebelum ada penjelasan apapun, kedua tangan Katsuki lebih dulu meraih wanita itu dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan di antara helaian rambut ikal wanita itu sehingga Izuku menatapnya bingung. Ia semakin tidak mengerti begitu pemuda itu membisikkan kata-kata yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf," bisik pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku."

Izuku mengernyit. Ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menggumamkan permintaan maaf untuknya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menebak. Walaupun ia tidak paham kenapa pemuda itu yang minta maaf padanya.

"Kau minta maaf karena kubilang aku tidak mau menunggumu?"

Katsuki terdiam, kepalanya terangkat dari bahu Izuku. "Apa?"

"Soal tadi," ucap Izuku, "waktu kubilang aku tidak tahu akan menunggumu atau tidak."

"Oh," ucap Katsuki, tidak ingin melanjutkan. "Itu."

Izuku terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Katsuki sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kacchan, dengarkan aku. Aku bilang begitu karena—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Katsuki membentaknya dengan suara tinggi. "Tolong! Jangan katakan…"

"Kacchan—"

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Katsuki sambil menundukkan kepala. "Pembelaan apa pun tidak ada artinya bila kau tak ada. Tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan."

"Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Ng?"

"Kacchan, kita selama ini," ucap Izuku sambil menatapnya, "Kita selalu menunggu satu sama lain, seolah tak bisa terpisahkan bila salah satu di antaranya tidak ada."

Katsuki mengerjapkan mata. Tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku senang kau ingin menungguku," ucap Izuku sambil menyentuh wajah suaminya, "tapi aku ingin kau berbahagia juga."

Manik merah Katsuki mengerjap dan ia menatap Izuku.

"Kalau menungguku membuatmu sedih dan tak lagi bahagia, maka tinggalkan aku," ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh wajah Katsuki. "Kau berhak bahagia melebihi siapapun. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu lebih daripada kebahagiaanku sendiri. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Itu…"

"Makanya," ucap Izuku sambil menatapnya, "kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Katsuki terdiam. Ia menatap wanita itu dan berkata, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku—"

"Apakah menungguku begitu menyakitkan? Apakah itu yang membuatmu menjawab tidak tahu?"

Menggelengkan kepala Izuku kembali menatapnya, "Aku sangat ingin menunggumu, tapi kurasa, aku akan bergerak dan mencarimu sebelum aku bisa menunggumu."

Sekali lagi Katsuki mengerjap.

"Dan kau tidak perlu menungguku menemukanmu."

Izuku menatapnya kali ini. "Hiduplah dan berbahagialah. Itu doaku untukmu, sekalipun kau berbahagia dengan orang lain."

Beberapa saat lamanya Katsuki menatap wanita itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama ini. Paling tidak hingga ia berkata, "Sombong sekali! Kau kira kau ini siapa? Beraninya menyuruhku berbahagia dan memintaku untuk tidak menunggumu."

"E-eh, Kacchan…"

"Aku akan menunggumu, bahagia atau tidak," jawab Katsuki sambil menatapnya. "Semakin tidak bahagia semakin bagus."

"Kacchan!"

"Karena dengan demikian kau akan tahu bahwa doamu tidak terkabul." Katsuki berkata sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangannya, membingkai wajah Izuku. "Dan akhirnya kau tahu, bahwa tanpamu aku takkan pernah bahagia."

"Kac-"

"Kau ingin aku bahagia dengan orang lain," ulang Katsuki, "omong kosong macam apa itu? Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bahagia tanpamu."

"Itu—"

"Karenanya," ujar Katsuki, "jangan pernah menyuruhku bahagia dengan orang lain, jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menungguku."

"Tapi-"

"Karena kebahagiaan dan masa depanku, semuanya bergantung padamu."

Manik hijau melebar dan ia lebih terkejut ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengecupnya, sebelum kembali memeluknya erat, seolah takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Ia sedikit risih karena mereka dipandangi oleh orang yang lewat, belum lagi mereka juga menunjuk-nunjuk soal _popcorn_ yang jatuh. Tapi…

Menghela napas, Izuku akhirnya berkata, "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu, Kacchan."

Katsuki tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam dengan menundukkan kepala di bahu Izuku.

"Bahagia atau menderita, aku akan tetap menunggumu." Izuku berkata sambil menyentuh rambut pirang pucat suaminya. "Karena masa depanku pun, semuanya, bergantung padamu."

Kepala Katsuki terangkat. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kelopak matanya melembut. Ia pun berkata, "Huh! Memang seharusnya begitu."

Izuku mengangguk pelan. Namun sebelum Izuku bisa bernapas lega, Katsuki kembali merundungnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Berjanjilah," ucap Katsuki, "bahwa kau akan menungguku, setidak pasti apa pun keadaannya."

Izuku menatapnya. Ia tahu permintaan itu sangat egois dan ia tahu permintaan itu akan mengikatnya erat, tak bisa ditentang. Walaupun begitu ia tetap mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Katsuki memeluknya erat seraya berkata, "Terima kasih."

Izuku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Katsuki. Walaupun tak ada yang mengatakan keduanya tahu konsekuensinya.

Tak ada masa depan, tanpa kau di dalamnya.

Itu pasti.

_(End)_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Holla, minna! Apa kabar? Cyan di sini! Sepatah dua patah kata fic ini dipersembahkan buat Lord Explosion Murder yang baru aja ultah kemarin. Happy birthday, Katsuki Bakugou! Semoga kapal Katsudeku Berjaya selalu XD #diseledingShouto_

_Aniway, Sweet Dreams ini sebenernya prekuel 90 days, jadi monmaap kalau pembaca baru dan agak bingung ama jalan ceritanya. Settingnya itu AU, jadi di sini Katsuki itu direktur operasional di sebuah perusahaan, sementara Izuku temen masa kecilnya. Singkat cerita mereka pisah tidak baik-baik, dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini._

_Berhubung ini plotless, saya tulisin semua yang saya suka di sini. Buat 500 years nya sendiri, sebenernya itu diambil dari fic ane, yang judulnya Obsession dari Aldnoah Zero. Garis besar ceritanya ditulisin di atas tapi disesuaikan dalam batas tertentu sih._

_Well, cukup sekian dari saya apapun itu, semoga kalian tetep menikmati fic ini seperti saya menikmati nulisnya XD_

_Buat yang masih menunggu 90 days, saya ucapkan makasih banyak sebelumnya. Saya masih berjuang untuk nulis, dan mikirin plot ceritanya, juga ngatasin wb yang belakangan ini makin menjadi. Doakan saya ya XD_

_See you again on another occasion, minna!_

_Plus ultra!_


End file.
